


Jailbait

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Little lost puppy Ron, M/M, Stalker Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little shit was following him... again. What did he have to do to get the little kid to drop it and get lost?! Seriously! Since they first got to Alexandria, the brat’s been like a puppy, a lost, little, emo puppy. He was adorable, sort of reminded him of a way more helpless version of Liam, but cuter. The kind of cute, like if he weren’t jailbait, he’d do something about it, but sadly... jailbait, meant jailbait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> Ron's wearing a beanie in this, because he's looks like a strange little elf without it. He looks more adorable with it on.

 

The little shit was following him... again. What did he have to do to get the little kid to drop it and get lost?! Seriously! Since they first got to Alexandria, the brat’s been like a puppy, a lost, little, emo puppy. He was adorable, sort of reminded him of a way more helpless version of Liam, but cuter. The kind of cute, like if he weren’t jailbait, he’d do something about it, but sadly... jailbait, meant jailbait. And he was sure that the ‘cops’ in town were like the normal ones, the ones that uphold the low, like the old lady mayor said they would.

Stiles finally stopped with a loud huff, rolling his shoulders a little before spinning around and nearly colliding with him. He didn’t actually realize how close they were.

“Listen, kid,” he took a fair step back and watched as he was about to follow, instantly reaching his hands up to hold his shoulders, so he wouldn’t get closer.

“Ron,” he corrected.

“Kid,” Stiles insisted. “I’ll admit that it’s adorable that you follow me around like you’re a lost puppy, but it’s gotta stop,” he gave a little nod to the boy, seeing the slight disappointment in his face. He really didn’t like the look, ‘cause now he looked like a lost, little, emo puppy that was kicked a few times.

“I-,”

“We can hang out, I’m cool with that. Hanging’s fun, and we can get to know each other,” he rushed out with a grin, trying to make this better. He didn’t like that sad face, and he saw the kids’ face instantly light up again, a smile gradually growing again. “But the stalking has to stop,” he added seriously, seeing the slight falter.

“It’s not exactly _stalking_...” he bit his lip a little. What he was doing actually reminded him of what he used to say to his dad, like the time when he and Scott had Derek arrested, the definition of lying or whatever. It was funny.

“And what would you call it,” he grinned back and crossed his arms again.

“Admiring from a distance,” he swore the kid just purred when he said it. And it was Stiles’ time to falter. He stared at him for a few seconds, lost on what to say. He was seriously flattered and he was a little nervous when his heart skipped. “...ater?”

“Huh?” he internally shook his head and snapped himself from whatever was going through his head.

“You wanna hang out later,” he repeated, his smile suspiciously turning into a smirk, a knowing one.

“Yeah-yeah dude, no proble-Ngh,” his eyes shot open when Ron stepped forward and kissed him, rather inexperienced with his lip and tongue work, but it was hot, heated. His tongue was pressing against his, twisting around it and over it. His hands were on his belt, holding Stiles there. _His_ hands had unintentionally shot up to grab the kids’ biceps, faltering a little with his grip.

He didn’t mean to lean into the kiss, pressing back against the kid that was getting bolder with each second that Stiles didn’t pull away. One of his hands moved, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt before they slipped under and ghosted over his skin, which seemed a lot hotter than usual. He was starting to get a little sensitive to the touch now, and the warm fingers starting to reach higher under the shirt didn’t help, neither his the press of their bodies when the kid lined up against him, chests, stomach and crotches touching. He had to stop this, needed too. The kid was too young.

“ _Ron..._ ” he pulled back a little and whispered, hating that it sounded more like a lusty breath, than a firm call of his name.

“Least I know I can get you hot and bothered now,” Stiles furrowed his brow when he stepped back, all touch gone and he was panting, Ron was too, but he had a dirty smirk across his face. “See you later, Stiles,” he waved and turned around, leaving him standing there with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

“The fuck just happened...” like what hell? The kid was all innocent and adorable before, and then he was suddenly an evil little shit that got him turned on to know if he actually could get Stiles to get aroused. He couldn’t freaking help it! He was still young! His body reacted!

“Personally I’d rather forget what I just saw,” he yelped when he heard Derek speak. He turned around and glared at the werewolf, seeing the frown he got back. He knew the wolf was smiling smugly under that sourwolf exterior.

“Exactly what I said when I walked in on you and that hunter,” he shot back, a smirk itching to grow on his lips.

“At least he ain’t jailbait,” ... _fuck..._

“Help?” he whined a little.

“Nope, you can get outta this one yourself, have fun later,” he stared incredulously as Derek turned his back on him, suspiciously heading in the direction of Daryl’s place... great... maybe Lydia or Scott could help him...

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea where this came from. It was just a sudden urge after watching the recent episode.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
